


As it always goes

by Devarder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Omega Suga, Unrequited Love, alpha daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devarder/pseuds/Devarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life doesn't go the way you want it to, but Daichi couldn't have known how much he would have to pay for his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it always goes

It was Daichi's third month dating Michimiya in his third high school year when Suga had presented as an Omega. It happened on one of the few lessons Suga and Daichi had together. Suga was slumped over his desk, looking like he didn't get enough sleep last night before a dazing scent reached Daichi. In seconds it spread through the classroom notifying every student of what was happening. It was a frenzy to get Suga out, but eventually Daichi managed to safely carry him to the infirmary even if _he_ did get a few cuts and bruises.

After that his parents picked him up quickly, and Suga was absent for a week and a half before finally returning to school. His nature was news around every corner, but Suga hadn't changed in Daichi's eyes. They were still best friends - nothing more.

He liked Suga, he liked him a lot. When they met on the court two years ago, Suga had been a little shy, just like all of them, especially Asahi, but it didn't take long for him get out of his shell. He was friendly, bubbly and mischievous when he wanted to be, his smile so radiant it always brightened up the day. Back then he was nature-less whilst Daichi had already presented as an Alpha over his last month of middle school. They quickly became friends over volleyball and other things as they both were assigned to the same class. It was hard not to like Suga; he was just a likable person, and other people felt the same way. Yet instead of handing out with others, Suga preferred to stay in their little group of three.

Their friendship had continued into their last year of school, perhaps over time they even grew closer. Though there were some days when Daichi couldn't understand Suga the way he normally did. On some days, it looked to Daichi as if Suga was avoiding him, but it didn't take enough time for that thought to grow roots in Daichi's mind as Suga returned to his side as if though nothing happened.

That feeling of normality lasted until the day Michimiya confessed to Daichi. It was in the middle of lunch break when she asked him to help her with something. He complied, and followed her right to the gym. Daichi thought she needed help to move some stuff in the closet, when instead she turned to him, and with flushed cheeks and breaking voice told that she liked him.

Daichi liked Michimiya, she was his good friend and they got along nicely. He liked her spirit and tenacity, but that was it, he never even imagined her having feelings for him. So of course he was rather surprised by her confession. Daichi was silent for a few minutes before agreeing to date her. It was a moments decision - one he didn't thought out well. The idea of dating seemed appealing, and who knew, maybe it'll work out well for both of them.

When he returned to the classroom the first thing he said was; "I have a girlfriend now." He stated proudly to the surprised faces. Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped into the air. "Congratulations Daichi-san!" They exclaimed. Daichi grinned and looked to see Suga's reaction, but instead of a fist to the stomach or a smile to congratulate him, Suga remained seated with a small smile on his face. "That's great Daichi." Was his only reaction before he looked away. Suga stopped looking Daichi in the eye since that day.

That happened on the last day before summer vacation, and while before Suga and Daichi would've hanged out to enjoy the days off, now Daichi hadn't met Suga at all. Daichi sent texts, called him, but he was mostly left ignored with excuses that Suga was busy. So instead, he spend time with his team and went on dates with Michimiya. It was fun, really, but Daichi's mind kept wandering to the real person he wished was there with him.

When Daichi grew annoyed and had finally asked if he could come over, Suga had explained that his family were going to visit their grandparents and that he'd be away with them until the rest of the holiday. Daichi begrudgingly believed and they hadn't talked until the end of the summer break. Daichi knew about the place in the countryside where Suga's grandparents lived, it was a small village that younger people left to pursue the life in the cities. Suga's grandparents lived in an old house without any computers or internet, a place where only landline phones worked. But Suga had still somehow always sent him photos of unusual things he saw, like a plant of a funny toy along with a small note on how his day went. Daichi had expected to get those messages this time as well, but his phone was empty of any new messages from Suga. Daichi had felt slightly empty as well. Yet he had waited, only to be disappointed every time he saw the sender was Michimiya or someone else.

Because of that, for the first time in his life; Daichi was impatient for the first day of school. Slowly but eventually, the awaited date had finally flashed on the screen of his phone. That day he had woken up earlier than usual. The air outside was chilly even for autumn, and Daichi threw on a scarf before heading out.

At school, Daichi immediately went to find Suga. He did saw him at the assembly but the other didn't seem that keen on finding him. After the long, tiresome speech from the director Daichi finally caught up to Suga as they were heading to their classrooms. Suga looked hesitant for a moment before he smiled brightly at Daichi and hugged him. Only then did Daichi realize just how much did he miss his friend.

Everything fell back into place. Suga was right beside him as if though he never left. The second term began quietly as every student was focusing on studying. Their little group did the same, even putting volleyball aside. Daichi had envied the first and second years - they could still relax and play their favorite sport, while they had to focus on their studies, or else they wouldn't make it to the universities. It was pressuring, but otherwise everything was peaceful.

It lasted until Suga went into his first heat. Daichi had believed that he was a Beta, but he was so wrong. Suga was just a late bloomer - and he was an Omega. The realization sent strange shivers down Daichi's spine every time he thought about it. Daichi started noticing the curves of his body, the slightly changed smell - it still smelled like Suga, but now he smelled like an Omega, and an unmated one at that. Daichi tried not to pay attention to those things, considering he had a girlfriend after all. Others had started to take notice of Suga as well and he was asked by several Alphas for permission to court him. Suga refused each one.

Sometimes there were strange moments when Michimiya came to see Daichi, and Suga would always leave presenting one reason or another; it was hard to find him afterwards. At those moments Daichi felt the rift between him and Suga that had formed there without his notice. Sometimes Daichi had noticed that Asahi's gaze lingered on Suga's retreating back with sadness. Maybe he knew something that Daichi didn't; but even when Daichi tried confronting him, Asahi never revealed anything.

One day on the rooftop Suga had told Daichi that he applied for a University in Tokyo, the same place Daichi wanted to go. He kept smiling that whole day, knowing that he and Suga wouldn't be separated by cities.

At some point, Daichi had simply realized that he didn't love Michimiya. It took him six months to learn that. His feelings for her hadn't changed at all, even after all the kisses, embraces and sex; she was still his friend, his friend but _nothing_ more. When he told her that - Michimiya had cried and didn't come to school the next day. Daichi felt ashamed for not realizing it sooner, his only thought of consolation was that at least he was truthful to her instead of building a relationship on lies. When he had told Suga about the parting the Omega looked sad, yet a deep sigh that came out of nowhere did not fit in with his sympathy. "I'm sorry..." He said and Daichi pat his back with a smile, there was no reason for him to feel sad for Daichi. From that day it was just him and Suga again.

Somehow even after the break-up, Michimiya still remained his friend. Of course at first they avoided each other for some time but they did say that time healed all wounds; and eventually they started to talk again. They wasn't as carefree as before, and maybe sometimes even a little awkward, but Daichi was glad that he didn't lose her completely.

One morning Daichi woke and the realization that only two weeks remained until graduation sank in.

It all passed in the blink of an eye and the day of their graduation had come too quickly for Daichi's liking. The whole team came to see them off. Surprisingly, Tanaka was the first to cry but it didn't take much for the rest to join in. Tsukishima just stood with a sour expression and Kageyama tried to hold in his tears as if though his life depended on it. Even Kiyoko cried, tightly hugging Yachi who was bawling her eyes out on her chest. Michimiya came to bid him a short farewell before returning to her teammates. It was a strange moment for Daichi, to know he was about leave the routine he was so used to. He looked at Suga, who was gazing sadly at the blooming cherry blossoms, and the sight made the corners of Daichi's eyes sting. He took a picture with Suga under the tree, one with just the two of them and another with the rest of the team.

They said their goodbyes and Daichi left, not daring to look back in the fear of not being able to stop his tears from bursting out. But if Daichi had looked back at least once, he would've saw Suga crying uncontrollably in Asahi's embrace.

 

College was a hectic time. Between studying for the never ending exams and preparing for presentations Daichi didn't have much time for himself, much less for anyone else. Suga was studying in a University three miles away yet Daichi rarely met him. They talked over messages and hour long calls, but met only once every two weeks or so. And on those days he smelled all the unfamiliar scents clinging to Suga's own scent. He started hating the fact that he wasn't an every day presence to Suga anymore and he hated how his scent didn't stick to Suga for long.

Months passed so quickly, yet too slowly. Daichi missed Suga, missed his warm touch and soft voice, his smile, his presence and thoughts. It happened on one of the boring lectures Daichi kept zooming out of, that time he didn't even try to listen. He looked around; his new friends sat beside him, taking notes or peaking at their phones, he wasn't alone; but the person he wanted the most wasn't here. In that moment Daichi realized he was in love with Suga.

He didn't know when these feelings had started or what to do with them. Daichi wasn't sure if he even wanted to confess nor if Suga would accept him. On their meetings, Daichi had wondered if Suga could tell his feelings just by the look in his eyes. Of Suga couldn't have known that - humans weren't meant to read thoughts no matter how much they wanted to. They had to open their mouths and try to voice their emotions aloud to reach other. But each time Daichi was about to say it, the fear clutched his throat too tightly for any sound to go through. So he spend the time trying to choke out the words, only to miss the opportunity each time.

On a quiet Sunday winter afternoon, Suga had invited Daichi over to his little apartment, and Daichi had decided that he would finally confess to the Omega. It was taking him too long to do it. Once there, they decided to watch some sappy romantic movie and drank cocoa under a warm blanket. It seemed so perfect that Daichi opened his mouth to finally say it. "Daichi..." Suga spoke first, and Daichi shut his mouth before tilting his head in question. "I got a boyfriend." Suga smiled with embarrassment as his cheeks flushed slightly.

The sea could have fell from the sky and the ground could have split apart but Daichi wouldn't have noticed any of those things.

"A boyfriend?" He asked, still as stone. "Yeah." Suga nodded. "We met a few months ago. He actually walked into my apartment in the middle of the night drunk and thinking it was his. I let him stay over and it turned out his apartment was just a door away. He was so apologetic it was almost funny." Suga talked fondly and Daichi felt like he was shot in the chest yet there was no bullet so scrape out. Suga excitedly showed him a picture from his phone. A tan man taller than Suga by half a head. A thin goatee on his square face and brown eyes even darker than Daichi's. "He's studying to become a doctor." Suga added and Daichi had never felt such hatred for a person in his life.

It was at that time the regret of not confessing to Suga before really sank in. It began to painfully eat his bones away. Daichi still wanted to tell Suga, but he could see, Suga was in love, and reveling these feelings now wouldn't do him any good. So he waited. Waited for Suga to realize that the man wasn't for him, for Suga to realize that Daichi would be a much better choice. For _anything._ But Suga only smiled wider each time he talked about him, and the others Alpha scent only stuck to Suga even more with each day.

 

Two whole years passed since the day Suga told him about the boyfriend. Daichi was finishing college soon, but that thought brought nothing in him. When he was younger, he imagined this moment would one of the most happiest days of his life - just like graduation from school, it would be a start of his new life. But his younger self was wrong; it didn't feel like anything at all.

Daichi was still talking to Suga, but it was hard to keep a smile on his face and his voice normal when Suga talked about his boyfriend. Every single call he waited for Suga to say that they finally broke-up, but Daichi had never managed to hear those words. Instead one evening two months after graduation, Suga showed off his bite mark proudly. A red, disgusting mark on his beautiful nape. It was the first time in his life that Daichi felt the wish to kill another person. 

Daichi had started working as a salary man. He hated the job. When he was younger he believed that he would make a change to the world though his job or life, but he had become just a spare part of a machine that could be replaced at any time. He would be forgotten after he was gone, it was a thing Daichi was afraid of before. But he didn't care anymore, as long as they payed for the rent and for his meals, it was enough.

Suga had invited Daichi next week to a nearby cafe so he could meet his _'mate'._ Daichi agreed, then screamed into the pillow the whole evening until his throat was raw for the next few days. Suga had a mate, a _mate_ who wasn't Daichi. Suga was marked by another Alpha, and he allowed it. Suga _chose_ that man.

A week later, Daichi arrived to a small diner. Suga was already waiting for him, with the man that made Daichi's blood boil. Suga had introduced Daichi as his 'best friend'. The words stung like knives. The other Alpha seemed like a good man, talkative, honest to the point of being rather blunt and somewhat funny. The look in his eyes when he turned to Suga looked as if though he was looking at a treasure. _He_ should have been sitting next to Suga, _he_ should be the who made Suga smile like that.

When they stepped out of the diner into the rain, Daichi watched Suga walk away together with the man under one umbrella. He broke down crying on the wet pavement. The world around didn't matter anymore, Suga - his precious Suga was gone out of his reach for good.

He stopped calling Suga, but the Omega still sometimes tried to contact him. Often Daichi chose to ignore the calls, later explaining that the phone was out of his reach. Because of that, the persistence on Suga's part died out as well.

Daichi tried to find someone else, he tried to forget Suga. But no matter how much effort he put into the relationship, it never worked out. Daichi met all kinds of people, but never met the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Through the years people came and went out of his life one after another. Some relationships seemed to work smoothly, only to fall apart in the next moments. At some point after all the failure; Daichi just stopped trying.

When Asahi invited him after work out for drinks, and with alcohol pumping in his veins; he told poor Asahi about his feelings for Suga. He only looked at Daichi with shock and sadness and said; "In...High School, Suga was in love with you. I noticed that without him telling, but eventually he came to confide in me after you started dating Michimiya." The words made seeme as if though an earthquake was right under Daichi's feet. "For how long?" He asked with wide eyes and Asahi only looked down. "Since our first year. He cried at the graduation when you left, I think he still liked you at the begging of college." Daichi threw up behind the bar and cried through the whole night.

Suga had loved him, _loved him_ yet Daichi didn't realize that then. They could've been together now, they could've been mates. But Daichi didn't notice and Suga didn't confess. Why on earth was telling their emotions aloud such a hard thing to do? He had believed, like a naive kid that everything fall into place, that everything will come landing right onto his palms eventually. Because of that stupidity, Daichi had suffered for his inaction.

When Suga had invited Daichi to his wedding as his best man, of course he couldn't turn him down no matter how much Daichi knew that would hurt him. But as Suga walked by him and his eyes can't see anyone but his mate, Daichi couldn't help but imagine that he was the one waiting for Suga at the end of the aisle. He would tear up at seeing Suga in his white dress, he would've held his hand tenderly and kiss him with the promise of being together for the rest of their lives. But Daichi wasn't there, instead it was _him_. As they spoke their vows, Daichi knew he could've spoken up. He could have said his objections and ruin the ceremony, but Suga looked so happy, just so happy. So Daichi bit his lip, clenching his teeth and the taste of blood filled his mouth. After their kiss, Daichi was made to keep silent for the rest of his life. 

When Daichi was congratulating them, he looked Suga in the eyes, and _begged_ like he did so many times before. But Suga only smiled and thanked him sincerely, turning his attention back to his mate. That night, Daichi drank two bottles of whiskey by himself. It helped for a bit. In the middle of his stupor, a strange thought entered his mind out of nowhere. A wicked, vile, bloody thought that was gone as fast as it came, Daichi never let it return. After that, alcohol became a part of his life.

Suga and Daichi barely talked anymore. Well, he wasn't Sugawara anymore, but any other name felt foreign on his tongue, and Daichi didn't have the right to call him Koushi. He must have been busy with his mate and Daichi just slipped his mind.

Often Daichi remembered what they like in school. Seeing each other every day it was just a peaceful and simple life. But now each day Daichi woke up with the soul-tearing need to return to that life. One time he broke down, crying, screaming how much he wanted those days back, he would've given anything, even his life. But no matter how long he begged, no angels or demons appeared. The next morning he received a noise complaint from his neighbors.

One grey morning his phone rang; Suga announced that he's expecting a baby. Daichi remembered how Suga used to tell him how he wanted kids one day and Daichi agreed, telling how he'd be a perfect mother. So he congratulated him yet again and after the call ended, threw his phone across the wall. It broke into pieces, just like Daichi himself. A dent in the wall remained as a reminder of his loss. Sometime after a cup broke, then a plate, the chair from when Daichi slammed it on the floor, then more things broke, until lastly the framed picture of that picture of just Daichi and Suga at the graduation cracked. Daichi hadn't bothered to clean for days, only caring enough to wear slippers so his feet wouldn't be cut by the glass.

 

Years pass in a blur. For Daichi, they pass in regret, sorrow and emptiness.

Somehow he hadn't noticed when all the friends he had disappeared out of his life, maybe it was the alcohol, he didn't care. 

He believed that these feelings would disappear like they should have. Just like Suga's love for Daichi had faded over years. People live through heartbreaks every day, but time always heals the invisible wounds. Yet it didn't go anywhere, but only burned stronger, burning him alive. He checked the internet and went to the psychologist. The only thing he found out that the cause of these feelings was the fact that Daichi had subconsciously marked Suga as his mate. It was a very rare phenomenon and it was impossible to change that. He had to get a new laptop after that, and the beaten wall had gained yet another mark.

Suga now had a two-year old little girl; silver hair and dark eyes. Daichi somehow loved her and hated her at the same time. Suga had invited him while his mate was away at work and Daichi came, he could never refuse him for some reason. Suga welcomed him with a hug in which Daichi wanted to stay for the rest of his life. Suga looked so happy and proud of his daughter no matter how much he complained about washing her and not getting enough sleep. When Suga put the little girl into his arms, the baby laughed and Daichi realized, he simply had nothing to lose anymore.

"I love you Suga." He spoke with unfamiliar ease. "I loved you since college...and I still do." Suga stared at him with wide eyes, before covering his mouth in shock. "Oh Daichi, I'm so sorry...I-I didn't realize you felt that way." He looked so apologetic, so panicked. "But I'm sorry...I don't share those feelings for you." Of course he didn't, _of course_. Daichi left the surprised Omega after that, the empty smile still stuck on his face. Something died inside Daichi that day. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, he wasn't angry or sad. There was emptiness inside him hurt, and Daichi let it take over him without a fight. He didn't want to fight anymore.

 

With or without Daichi, time rushed on.

So many years passed, so, _so_ many years. Daichi had grown old; his knees hurt every time he came home after a short walk. His face was wrinkled, his hair that was once black had turned grey. Daichi had moved from Tokyo back to his childhood village, settling into his parents old house outside of the city, they had passed a long time ago, leaving him alone with a the stray orange cat Daichi took in as his only company. He often felt tired from the moment he woke up, but his mind was now always sound. He spend most of his time in the garden surrounding his house, he discovered his liking for gardening right after he moved here. The plants that had grew here before had all withered and Daichi spend quite some time making the garden as beautiful as it was now.

Strangely, he still loved Suga but those flames had quieted down enough to release Daichi from their smoldering grip. He could spend his days breathing freely, often even without remembering Suga at all. His former teammates had all left the village and he lost contact a long time ago. He didn't have a mate or any friends here, and although it was lonely, Daichi didn't mind it that much most of the time. He needed rest from his life.

After he moved in, he found out that Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai were still living in his village. His first visit to them was quite a day. Takeda-sensei had grown even smaller that before and he often forgot about things. His vision had gotten worse too and he had to wear even thicker glasses similar to those he wore when he was younger. Coach Ukai had lost a lot of his hair, but not all of it. He couldn't hear as well as before. When he had knocked on the door - Takeda had greeted him all smiles. He sat Daichi down at the table with a delicious cup of tea and waffles. He had forgotten Daichi's name and had to be reminded five times in an hour, but that didn't stop Takeda from talking non-stop as if they were best friends, it felt pleasant. Ukai had soon returned from a trip for for the groceries, he was pleasantly surprised to see Daichi again. That is, after Takeda stopped him from attacking Daichi when he found a forgotten scent of an Alpha in his house.

Ukai had turned into a grumpy old man and Takeda was easygoing in an almost childish way. Daichi had spent the almost the whole day in their home, being fed mouthwatering food listening to his teachers stories. Turns out Takeda and Ukai had four kids, two their own, two adopted. Takeda proudly showed off their pictures, tracing their features on the photographs with teary eyes. Ukai had to calm the Omega with quick rub on Takeda's neck. It filled Daichi with relief, seeing how much they still loved each other.

They were upset to hear that Daichi didn't have a mate but they didn't press the topic for curiosity after Daichi explained them the reason. "It can't be helped." Ukai said and looked at his mate. "If I was in your position, I believe I'd end up the same way." The words somehow made Daichi felt relieved. They send him off with a whole basket of leftovers and with a promise to come visit them again.

Of course he returned soon, and every time he did, they always greeted him with open arms. He enjoyed their company deeply. And slowly, their relationship changed from teachers to somewhat friends.

The village was peaceful, it was perfect for Daichi. It was a place full of pleasant memories, a relaxing place where he could be at piece with himself. 

His home. 

After a years of battle, today Daichi could finally spend the days without craving for his poison, and it felt good - to be able to think clearly without the alcohol clouding his mind. Despite all the things they've been though, amazingly, he and Suga still kept in contact.

Suga had grown old as well. His hair now completely white and his beautiful smiles wrinkled his face even worse that Daichi's. Now he was thin, his curves were gone, his hands were always trembling. Every time Daichi saw him, he remembered just how much he still loves him.

Suga's mate, what was his name again? He died a some time ago in a car crash. Suga was 63 then, always five months older than Daichi. Daichi had come to the funeral, but he was ashamed to be grieving more for Suga than for the dead man. Suga was inconsolable, even after all the years they spent together, Suga still loved his mate. It saddened Daichi to know that now Suga was alone just like himself. His two kids had grown and left a long time ago. Suga didn't deserve that kind of life, to be completely on his own, he always got lonely easily after all. He deserved to be happy every living moment.

When Daichi had approached the grieving Omega, his brown eyes lightened up and that smile, oh that never changing smile, spread on his features just like it always did. When Suga hugged him, Daichi took a shaky breath to hold his tears back as Suga cried into his shoulder. Daichi looked up into the sky trying to not let his tears fall. The blue void was the only thing that didn't change. To it, their puny lives must have passed in less that a moment.

Suga had invited Daichi over to his house after a few months. It was a long trip from Miyagi to Tokyo, but it was a refreshing change of pace for Daichi. When he arrived, they talked; about everything, about nothing, about Daichi's life that Suga missed and about Suga's life that Daichi missed. It was strange how now every secret flew pass their lips, they could have never had done that when they were younger.

"You knew about my feelings for you in High School, right?" Suga asked without beating an eyelash, his voice creaky from age and from crying. "Asahi must have told you at some point." He said confidently, and of course he was right. "Yeah, he did. How's he doing by the way? Do you still keep in contact?" Daichi hummed. "Of course." Suga stated proudly, looking rather offended that Daichi even dared to question him. "He moved to Singapore, it was a job transfer and he really liked there." 

Daichi sighed deeply. "I didn't know that at all. We stopped talking." Suga looked at him sadly. "Do you keep in contact to anyone from Karasuno?" He asked and Daichi shook his head before Suga continued. "Hinata and Kageyama are in Sapporo now. Hinata worked as a gym teacher in some school and Kageyama as a professional trainer in an elite volleyball team, they had one son. Kiyoko had opened a restaurant-"

"A restaurant?! How's it called?" Daichi couldn't help but interrupt. Kiyoko had seen Daichi when he had fallen on hard times, she tried to help him but Daichi didn't accept and avoided her until they lost contact completely. "Black Crow." Daichi recognized the name, he had seen restaurants in Tokyo with that elegant sign. "Heard of it huh?" Suga chuckled lightly. "She's rich, Daichi, _rich_! The business was such a great success that they expanded into several big cities." He smiled lovingly. "And Yachi was her manager, being together must have been the reason they got though tough times. Oh, and they also had two daughters, twins." Suga took a moment to sip at his tea.

"Tsukishima stopped talking to me after graduation, but Yamaguchi still sometimes writes to me. They're both in Kyoto." His gazed down at his cup, rubbing his finger on it's side. "Tanaka and Nishinoya said they went to conquer America a few years after graduation...I haven't heard from them since."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not a peep." Suga's eyebrows knitted. "I'm afraid they got into some trouble." The kitchen went silent then before Suga spoke again to get rid of the gloom. "...it's a little sad how everyone left Miyagi. Oh, but Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai are still there, right? Have you seen them?"

Daichi grinned. "I'm a regular in their house now, I could even call them friends." Suga mouth fell open slightly and Daichi dissolved into telling him about his life in Miyagi. Somehow, Daichi stayed a week longer than he should have. It almost felt like that time during High School when Daichi stayed over at Suga's house when his parents were away. They had the whole world to themselves then. And now they spoke as if though they these 47 years they spent apart had never happened.

But they did, time had passed and they had changed.

On the last day, when Daichi had woken on up the somewhat comfy couch to the smell of scrambled eggs, and that was exactly what he found in the kitchen, along with some bacon and waffles. Suga was spoiling him, and Daichi let him, even though his stomach wouldn't agree with that later. Suga was waiting for him at the table, silent and lost in thoughts. And as Daichi moved to sit with him, the first thing he said instead of a morning greeting was - "Daichi...do you still love me? "

The words took Daichi by surprise. He froze, all the teenager embarrassment he thought he had lost came rushing through his veins. He looked at Suga, wondering if it the question was just out of curiosity, but Suga was looked him right in the eyes, he was serious. Daichi took a deep breath. "Yeah...I do, I never stopped loving you." He admitted, and Suga expression turned surprised, then hurt. "Oh, Daichi, I'm so sorry." Suga whimpered, covering his wet eyes with his shaking hands. "I'm the reason you don't have anyone, right?"

"Yeah, you are...but please don't feel bad about it, I don't despise you for it." Suga then looked at him, of course he couldn't believe Daichi's words and he didn't blame him. The conversation stopped at that. Yet the same evening right as Daichi was packing his things to leave, Suga walked up to him. A heavy pause passed before he finally spoke. "Daichi...do, do you think, that we could work this out?"

Daichi blinked, confused. "Work what out?"

Suga lowered his head, not meeting Daichi's eyes. "Do you think, that we could still....have a relationship?" It took a moment for Daichi to understand the meaning of his words, and even then it still seemed impossible. "Suga, you - you want to become mates?" He asked lifting an eyebrow, not believing the words. Suga nodded sharply, and Daichi stayed silent until Suga actually looked up. "Do you actually love me? Or do you just pity me?" Suga's eyes widened. "No! I'd never ask that because of pity...but do you think this is wrong? Even though we spent just a week together, I feel like in High School again...but that's wrong isn't it? Even though just a year passed since he died, I can't have these feelings, right? It's unfair for both you and him, I'm so sorry Daichi, this was stupid-"

He moved to leave but Daichi caught his arm. "Do you love me, Suga?" He asked again, his voice rough with the need for answers. Suga shook his head. " _I don't know!_ I'm just afraid of being alone, of dying alone, it's unfair to use you for that!" Daichi hugged him, not letting him go. "No, it's fair, it's fair. I'm afraid too, you know, if you want to use me for company, go ahead...please, I don't want to be alone anymore." He admitted and Suga started crying on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around Daichi tightly, making him spill tears. They needed each other. Even if Suga didn't love Daichi, _he needed_ him and that was enough.

They decided to move in together into Daichi's house, and within a month, Suga had returned into his village. To Daichi it seemed like his dream was coming true, even if it was just an imitation.

From the first day Suga stepped into his house Daichi felt complete. It was the best day in Daichi's life. In the same afternoon Daichi went to visit Takeda and Ukai, but this time along with Suga. Takeda actually jumped in surprise before nuzzling with the other Omega and Ukai put them both in his embrace. They threw a makeshift party on their back yard and Daichi watched Suga inhale the delicious food even though he was full. They stayed until evening as Takeda fell asleep in his chair. Ukai offered to drive them but Suga wanted to walk, so instead he gave them a flashlight and wished them both a good night. It was a perfect day.

When walking back with only a flashlight illuminating their way, Suga reached out for Daichi's hand and he took it. They decided to stop by the river and watch the fireflies. As he tried to make out Suga's smiling face in the darkness; Daichi had to hold back his tears. Days seemed to pass faster with Suga. The mornings weren't so lonely anymore, the days were filled with conversations and Daichi would fall sleep to a whisper of goodnight - Suga even sometimes sang him lullabies. It was all Daichi had ever wanted.

In those peaceful moments, Daichi felt that he hadn't lived his life in vain. In the mornings they would take turns making breakfast, or just made it side by side. After feeding their stomachs, Daichi would water the garden and Suga would join him eventually. They would have a nice long walk before returning home for lunch. Once a weak they spent the afternoons at Takeda's house.

But of course things came crashing down, just like they always did.

Two years after Suga moved in, Ukai had called Daichi one evening, his voice devoid of life. "Ittetsu died." He had fallen down the stairs, Ukai explained with a trembling voice. Daichi was devastated, but he couldn't even bare imagining what Ukai must have felt.

The funeral was held two days after that. There were only a few other people beside Daichi and Suga who attended.

"You were always clumsy." Ukai muttered so quietly Daichi was only able to hear it because he stood so close. He saw Ukai's lips moving again, but the sound was drained by the rain hitting their umbrellas.

People die, peacefully or painfully, they all die and Daichi will one day too. Suga as well, and everyone he ever knew. Daichi let his tears fall so Ukai and Suga wouldn't be the only ones.

Daichi had visited Ukai again, but nothing was the same. The house was empty and gloomy without Takeda, and Ukai was even worse. Daichi couldn't do anything, there was nothing anyone could have done to console him, so he just talked to fill in the heavy silence. Eventually, Ukai started responding, but his wound was still there; raw and bleeding. Daichi knew those kind of wounds would heal with time as well, but for now, Ukai had to live through that time for the pain to dull. Suga had mourned for his friend and teacher for weeks. But unlike Ukai, they could move on, letting Takeda become a pleasant memory.

And so their life continued. Over the years Suga and Daichi had become mates. They slept in the same bed. They hugged and kissed, sometimes they had sex but Daichi had never put his bite mark over the one from Suga's mate. Suga didn't let him. They were friends, and they loved each other, but Daichi never learned if Suga loved him the same way he did. He liked to believe that he did though, even if Suga never said that aloud.

So now they layed on the porch, slowly nibbling on a juicy watermelon in the summer heat. Sweat covered their skins, but Daichi enjoyed the warmth that came from their tangled legs. This was all he wanted, he didn't need anything else. Even though he did wish for Suga to say the words just even once. 

He looked over at Suga who was watching the clouds slowly flow through the sky with sleepy eyes.

Perhaps he would get to hear the words one of these days, maybe even today - but if not, that would be alright.

Daichi was fine with that.


End file.
